


No Place Like Home by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel longs for home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home by babs

Daniel tugged at his tie feeling like he was choking in the heat of the room. Across from him Jack was looking distinctly uncomfortable as the negotiations continued. Daniel leaned forward in his seat, trying to relieve the numbness of his butt. The Sharrian idea of comfortable seating was nowhere close to actually being comfortable. The smell of bodies crowded together for the past seven hours in a room that was heated to Sharrian taste was beginning to make him feel ill.

Sam smiled at him sympathetically as their eyes met. She stood with the other women along the walls of the room as the custom of their hosts dictated. At least Sam had had a chance to explore the city. She'd returned to SG-1's quarters in the Prime Elder's palace last night talking a mile a minute about the water purification system that the natives had developed while Daniel and Jack had spent the day cooped up in meetings with the Elders. Teal'c alone appeared unbothered by the heat or the crowded conditions. He sat by the door with the Prime Elder's bodyguard.

Daniel shifted once again, trying to be discreet. He didn't want to show insult to their hosts. He smiled and nodded as two of the Elders glanced at him. The language swirled around them. Daniel was tired and only able to understand about one word in ten as the Sharrian Council exchanged rapid fire comments as they debated the terms of the mining treaty. He rubbed at his eyes feeling a headache beginning to blossom there. Daniel looked at the head of the table in alarm at the sudden silence now reigning in the room. Had something gone wrong? Had he missed a vital point while he worried about his own discomfort? But no, the Prime Elder was smiling and motioning to some of the women to serve tea. Daniel murmured his thanks as one of the small handle-less cups was pressed into his hand.

"Drink, Colonel Jack. Drink, Daniel. Join us in celebrating our new alliance." Prime Elder Berris stood abruptly, gesturing at the small cups of the hot bitter tea the Sharrians drank by the gallon. "We drink to the friendship between our worlds."

Daniel motioned for Jack to stand with the others, hiding a smile at Jack's pained look as he choked down the tea.

The other members of the council came up to Jack and Daniel, offering the small bows that punctuated every interaction of this world's culture, the noise in the room growing in intensity as more and more of the people moved about and spoke among themselves.

The headache that had been a minor nuisance earlier started to throb in earnest, and Daniel gratefully drank another cup of tea, now cold.

"You okay?" Jack appeared at his side, his voice a breath on Daniel's neck.

Daniel turned his head too quickly and closed his eyes at the sudden nausea the motion caused. He could feel sweat trickling down his back, making his skin itch. He tried taking a few deep breaths through his mouth hoping it would quell the sick feeling in his stomach.

"Be right back, Daniel." There was a pat on his shoulder and Jack was gone. Daniel felt chilled despite the heat in the room. He could hear Jack's voice in the midst of the chatter, not necessarily any louder than other voices, just a voice that he somehow somewhere along the line had learned to listen for.

And then Jack was back at his side, a warm hand was once again resting on his shoulder. "I explained that you weren't feeling well to Elder Berris. He's arranged transport for us back to the palace."

Daniel nodded and opened his eyes cautiously. He followed Jack as they walked through the now thinning crowd. Sam and Teal'c already waited by the door.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Prime Elder." Daniel bowed low and prayed that he wouldn't throw up on the Prime Elder's red shoes.

"Nonsense, Daniel. It has been a long tiring day for all of you. And our council meetings sometimes make my head ache with all their rhetoric." The Prime Elder laughed and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The man looked Daniel in the eyes, the Elder's _expression sobering, "And you want nothing more than to return home, yes, Daniel?"

Daniel bowed his head, unable to speak, a wave of homesickness hitting him at Berris' words. He loved his job, he truly did. Loved exploring new worlds, ancient cities, communicating with languages believed long dead on Earth. But he was tired and he longed to be home.

"Daniel?" Jack asked in a quiet voice.

"I'll be fine, Jack," Daniel murmured. "Once again, Prime Elder, I thank you for your hospitality."

"Go, rest." The man laughed jovially as he made a shooing motion with his hands.

They exited the council hall into the heat of a Sharrian night. Two large sedans awaited them along with members of Prime Elder Berris' personal staff.

Sam and Teal'c crawled into one of the sedans and the carriers lifted it, beginning their slow jog towards the palace.

Daniel smiled weakly at Jack as they entered their own and leaned back against the pillows closing his eyes. The sway reminded him of the slow walk of a mastadge, this place reminding him of Abydos, of Sha're, Kasuf, Skaara. He pulled back the draperies, letting the warm evening breeze hit his face. Opening his eyes, he looked out into the deepening twilight of the desert world. They left the city, the road they traveled to the palace straight and flat. The smell of heated sand reached Daniel's nose, bringing more memories of Egypt, of Abydos.

"Daniel?" Jack brought a hand to Daniel's neck, squeezing gently.

"It's so flat." Daniel gestured towards the horizon. "Wonder how far we can see?" A memory of standing by his father's side looking out into the Egyptian night, his father's hand curled around his own small fingers, filled his mind.

'Do you think I can see the whole world from here, Daddy?'

His father had not laughed but had knelt beside him. 'No, Danny. Not the whole world, but enough of it for a little boy.'

'Some day, I'm going to see the whole world,' Daniel had thrown his arms out as if he could hug the Earth in his arms, 'and when I'm done, I'm gonna see all the stars too.'

His father had caught him up in his arms, spinning him in the desert night, until his mother had called for both of them to stop being so silly and that it was time for bed for future explorers.

Jack peered out the opened draperies. "Far."

"Yeah." Daniel leaned back on the cushions once again, letting out a sigh, and brought an arm up to cover his eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" Jack persisted.

"Just tired." Daniel pressed against his eyes. "Hot and tired."

"You didn't drink enough while we were in the negotiations." Jack's hands were cool on Daniel's temples, circling in a slow gentle massage. "You're dehydrated. And you've been pushing yourself too much lately."

Daniel was silent, listening to the sound of sandaled feet slapping into the sand-covered road, the creak of the reeds that comprised the frame of the sedan, the quick silvery language of the carriers as they called back and forth, and dreamed of home.

He accepted the waterskin Jack pressed into his hand and drank, the now warm water trickling down his dry throat past the lump that seemed to have formed there. Beside him, Jack took a breath, his jaw clicking shut without a word spoken.

"What?" Daniel brought the waterskin to his mouth once more as Jack's hand nudged his.

"It's been rough," Jack said softly.

Daniel turned to face Jack, the nausea receding as he sipped the water slowly. In the bluish haze that was twilight, Jack's face was nothing more than a pale oval, his eyes hidden in shadows, but the scarred and calloused hand that touched Daniel's cheek was as familiar as his own.

"I want to go home," Daniel finally whispered. "Home." He said the word once more, letting it roll over his tongue, tasting the pure joy and contentment the word evoked.

"Tomorrow," Jack promised. " And then you can put in a request to Hammond to visit Abydos. I'm sure the SGC can spare you for a week or so."

They had finally arrived at the palace and Daniel stepped from the sedan. Jack was by his side in the next moment, a warm hand pressed to the small of Daniel's back, guiding him gently towards the entrance where Sam and Teal'c waited for them.

Sam looked at him, a worried look in her eyes, a moment before giving him a gentle embrace. Teal'c motioned for Jack and Sam to precede them into the palace and their quarters.

"The topography of this world is most reminiscent of Abydos, DanielJackson," Teal'c ventured.

"Yes, yes, Teal'c it is." Daniel took a deep breath. "No buildings or cities this size there, but the terrain, the heat, yes, very reminiscent."

Jack stood waiting, his eyebrows raised in question as Teal'c and Daniel caught up to them. Daniel looked at him, the rush of love he felt for Jack overwhelming. He smiled at Jack and shook his head when his lover gestured towards the small alcove where food awaited them.

"I'm too tired, Jack." Daniel rubbed at his eyes again, finally taking off his glasses and sticking them in his jacket pocket. "I'm going to wash up and go to bed."

He didn't miss Jack's swift look of disappointment.

" You go and eat, Jack." Daniel laid his hand gently on Jack's forearm and smiled. "Night, Sam. Night, Teal'c."

"I'll see you later," he whispered as Jack followed him back into the hallway.

Jack nodded his understanding. Daniel bowed his head as Jack rested a hand briefly on the nape of his neck.

"Try and drink some more water before you go to bed. I'll be in our quarters soon."

Daniel looked up once again, smiled at Jack. "Take your time, Jack. I'm just..."

"I know." Jack smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Rest well, Danny."

"Hey." Jack appeared at Daniel's side as he stood on the small patio that was outside their quarters.

"Hey." Daniel moved slightly, leaning into Jack's warmth. "Couldn't sleep," he explained when Jack opened his mouth to ask.

"You were snoring away when I came back," Jack informed him.

"I do not snore." Daniel managed to look affronted.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do. I'm gonna tape you some night just to prove it." Jack folded his arms and looked at him smugly.

Daniel gave up and let out a small laugh.

He saw Jack give a quick glance back into the quarters that SG-1 was sharing before Jack slipped his arms around Daniel's waist, pulling his lover close.

"I know this has been a rough mission for you, Daniel. All this," one hand left his waist to gesture out at the desert, "must bring back a lot of memories."

Daniel nodded. "Good ones, Jack." He needed Jack to understand. "That wasn't what woke me."

"Hammond will give you permission to go to Abydos for a visit, Daniel." Jack nodded. "Maybe he'd even let me go with you."

"I thought..." Daniel paused, trying to find words to explain the longing he felt. "When we first arrived here it was almost like being back on Abydos, but that's not what I miss. I look out there and do you know what I want to see?"

He heard Jack swallow, felt Jack's arms tighten around him. There were times, Daniel believed, that Jack still thought Daniel would disappear through the Gate to go back to live on Abydos without a second thought.

"I was looking across the sand and longing for mountains, Jack. I see those far horizons and wonder why I can't see a haze of purple and white. I want to lie in bed at night and hear the wind brushing through the aspens. I've found my home, Jack, and it's not Abydos, even though part of my heart will always be there. Home is where **you** are, Jack."

Daniel turned to see a beautiful smile slowly lighting Jack's face, leaving him for a moment completely vulnerable. The smile changed quickly to one of mischief.

"So, if, for example, I'd be at a cabin by a lake in Minnesota?"

"You'd be there alone, Jack." Daniel felt his own smile turning into an all out grin.

"But, Daniel," Jack protested, "what about home being where I am?"

"Unless maybe you could promise me that all your time wouldn't be spent fishing," Daniel conceded.

"Oh, I think I could manage that." Jack laughed. He turned swiftly at the soft call from the room.

"We're out here, Carter. Daniel was having trouble sleeping. We'll be back in a jiffy." Jack jerked his head towards the doors, asking.

Daniel nodded.

"Colorado, who'd a thunk it?" Jack grinned as he motioned for Daniel to walk ahead.

"Yeah, who would have?" Daniel grinned back.

Tomorrow they'd be stepping through the Gate and going back to winter, to snow and cold winds that bit through gloves, to days that the car just wouldn't start, to nights by the fire and cuddling up together in bed under a pile of quilts. Tomorrow they'd be going home, and Daniel couldn't wait.


End file.
